Golden Sun
by Word.Butterfly.Weasley
Summary: Rose and Draco, together again! Well, kinda. . With Rose on the run, and Draco in hiding, they can never really be together. And this leaves them wondering-will this put a strain on their magical relationship? Draco/OC. Read Twelve Red Roses before this!


_Golden Sun_

_Don't you think the sun is bright?_

_I wonder where it goes at night._

_Does it sleep or does it hide?_

_Or is the moon its other side?_

_Does it hide behind the hills?_

_Late at night as outside chills._

_Do you think it needs to rest?_

_From all that warming it does best?_

_Could it even have a home?_

_Maybe in London or even in Rome?_

_Or does it just float around?_

_Moving slowly from town to town?_

_Yes, I think it must do that._

_After all, the earth's not flat._

_So the sun goes round and round,_

_Spreading sunshine on the ground._

Chapter One

_Dreaming…. Zoning out… She was tired, anyway. Exhausted. And who knew how long this would take? It was probably going to take pretty long. She hadn't slept in days—maybe a week. Couldn't she sleep now? She wasn't sure. She could ruin it. But she could always day-dream. Lose herself in a world that doesn't exist. One made of coral… or chocolate… or diamonds… or paper. Day-dreams, she found, were one of the best and most terrific tools. You could be with a lost love, or a deceased family member, or a book character…_

_ Day dreams and books were her favorite things. Besides people and memories, of course. Things meaning things you could hold onto. She wasn't able to hold onto a lot. Between Draco, and her parents, and her Uncle Sirius…_

"And… I've got it! There you go, love! What do you think?"

Rose snapped up and looked at her hair, and then down at her nails. They didn't look the same. Her hair was beach blonde with deep golden highlights, she had bangs, and it was straight and shoulder-length. Her usually clean nails were black with pink and green splatters. They were different. However, she looked cute, and it was certainly what she was aiming for, so she grinned. "Brilliant. Thanks, Sarah." She stood up and gave her cousin a hug. "It certainly won't give me a mask, but at least it'll change me out. But… I needed a change."

"I know what you mean," Sarah said, glancing over at George and Fred, smiling. George grinned back at her, and then continued his conversation with Fred. "We've only been going out for a year, but I really think I'm in love, yeah? He brought me out of my shell."

Rose laughed and pointed at Sarah's outfit. "I've noticed." Sarah looked down. It was a black and white chic punk rock shirt, (The Weird Sisters) and messy green cargo jeans. She wore a red band on her wrist. Sarah's hair was still the same color, but very straight, and it lay around her shoulders, with yellow and black streaks in it. Sarah was going to school to become a teacher now, but on the side she did hair styling.

"Hey!" she laughed. "I still know how to show my badger pride. Just a little differently." Rose laughed.

"Yeah," Rose said. "A little differently. Imagine what your first class will think of you." Rose grabbed Sarah by the arms, and quoted their favorite movie from when they were kids, _Doctor Amy Mellark and the Children of the River_. "Think of the children, Amy. _Think of the children!"_ They both laughed.

"Oi!" George called. "You two okay over there?"

"Fine, sweetie," Sarah said, laughing. Fred looked at them oddly, but George just shrugged. He knew them, and he knew that this was just as normal as a stroll in the park for them.

"Okay, well, I've got to go now. Everyone's waiting back at the Burrow. And, if you don't mind me saying so, it's a little empty here."

"Well," Sarah said, looking over her shoulder at the empty fireplace. "It's not much, but its home." She stopped and raised her voice, here. "And it's just me here, so I guess it's a little empty now and then…. Cold… and alone here!" George glanced over, but didn't say anything. Sarah sighed and then laughed. "Well, bye Rosie. Oi, you lot, she's leaving now!"

"Bye Rose-a-roo!" Fred called.

"See you at Bill and Fleur's wedding!" George said over his shoulder.

"Bye, love," Sarah said softly.

"Bye, guys," Rose said. Then, with a snap of her black, green, and pink fingers, she was back at the burrow.

**Note From the Author: Hey! Miss me? Well, miss Rose, technically? I did. HOLY COW, I did. I'll be taking a little vacation from The Sun and the Moon. Sorry, but I wanted… NEEDED to get back to this one. And now, we're onto **_**Golden Sun.**_** 'Tis nothing to do with roses or flowers at ALL, but I liked the title. And the poem was pretty, even though it's kind of kiddy-ish. But anyway, hoped you like it. SARAH AND GEORGE! Eeep! :D**


End file.
